1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame for swimming/diving goggles that provides improved wearing comfort, improved safety, and appearance diversity without sacrificing the strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 5 and 6 of the drawings illustrate a pair of conventional swimming goggles comprising two lenses 1xe2x80x2, a frame 2xe2x80x2, a two padding members 3xe2x80x2, and a head strap 4xe2x80x2. Each lens 1 is made of a rigid material and includes a flange (not shown) for engaging with an associated padding member 3xe2x80x2. The frame 2xe2x80x2 is made of a soft material and includes two frame portions connected by a bridge 21xe2x80x2, each frame portion having a receiving hole 22xe2x80x2 for receiving an associated lens 1xe2x80x2. Each receiving hole 22xe2x80x2 includes two protrusions 23xe2x80x2 for engaging with two engaging slot 11xe2x80x2 (only one is shown) in the associated lens 1xe2x80x2. Each frame portion further includes an engaging portion 24xe2x80x2 on an outer end thereof for engaging with the head strap 4xe2x80x2. A central axis A (FIG. 6) of one of the lenses 1xe2x80x2 and the associated frame portion is kept coincident with that of the other lens 1xe2x80x2 and its associated frame portion by means of rigidity of the frame 2. However, the rigidity of the frame 2xe2x80x2 causes an uncomfortable wearing. In addition, the rigid frame 2xe2x80x2, if impinged during swimming, might break and thus cause injury.
FIGS. 7 and 8 illustrate another pair of conventional swimming goggles comprising two lenses 5xe2x80x2, a frame 6xe2x80x2, two padding members 7xe2x80x2, and a head strap 8xe2x80x2. Each lens 5xe2x80x2 is made of a rigid material and includes a flange 51xe2x80x2 for engaging with the frame 6xe2x80x2 and an associated padding member 7xe2x80x2. The frame 6xe2x80x2 is made of a soft, tensile material and includes two frame portions connected by a bridge 61xe2x80x2. Each frame portion includes a receiving hole 62xe2x80x2 for receiving an associated lens 5xe2x80x2 and an engaging portion 63xe2x80x2 for engaging with the head strap 8xe2x80x2. The soft, tensile frame 6xe2x80x2 allows easy engagement of the flange 51xe2x80x2 into the associated receiving hole 62xe2x80x2 and provides improved wearing comfort. However, since the frame 6xe2x80x2 is soft, a central axis B of the one of the lenses 5xe2x80x2 and the associated frame portion cannot be kept coincident with that of the other lens 5xe2x80x2 and its associated frame portion after assembly, as shown in FIG. 6. Namely, the lens 5xe2x80x2 tends to be disengaged from the soft, tensible frame 6xe2x80x2 as a result of insufficient holding force provided by the frame 6xe2x80x2 or fatigue of the frame 6xe2x80x2.
An object of the present invention is to provide a frame for swimming/diving goggles that provides improved wearing comfort, improved safety, and appearance diversity without sacrificing the strength.
In accordance with the present invention, a frame for a pair of swimming/diving goggles comprises an inner rigid frame and a covering that is made of a soft, tensile material and that covers at least a portion of the inner rigid frame. The frame comprises two lens-engaging portions and a bridge connecting the lens-engaging portions, the lens-engaging portions and the bridge being formed by the inner rigid frame and the covering. At least one lateral extension extends from the inner rigid frame, wherein at least a portion of the lateral extension is exposed in an area covered by the covering. The inner rigid frame has at least one disconnected section that is filled with the covering. The soft, tensile covering allows easy engagement with the lens and the lens is securely in the frame by the inner rigid frame. The soft, tensile covering provides improved wearing comfort and safety. In another embodiment of the invention, the frame comprises a lens-engaging portion defined by the inner rigid frame and the covering.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.